Pezberry Ipod Challenge
by shardiman
Summary: Just a little pezberry fluff to add to your lives. Rated T for language.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish your drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do seven of these and then post them

**Alive With the Glory of Love - Say Anything**

Santana was watching Rachel practice, feeling the same butterflies she always did when watching the diva.

"It's hell out there today. I just wanted to get away from it all.." The diva trailed off, feeling she had to explain herself to her new girlfriend.

"I don't care what they say, you know."

"Yes you do, San."

"No, Rachel. I don't," Santana was frustrated, "I love you. I am in love with you and that makes me ignore what they say. I live off loving you. Not what they say.."

"You mean that?"

"Yes Rachie, I'll protect you from them. I promise."

"I love you too, San. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I'd do anything for you, you're my girl. And I'm your Santana in shining armour, of course." Santana smirked playfully, embracing her beautiful girlfriend.

"Who would've thought we'd end up here..." Rachel whispered.

**Kiss You Goodnight - Meg and Dia**

"GET OUT!" Rachel screamed at her new friend, Santana, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT."

"I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere, Rachel, when you're this upset at me."

"When did you get all this courage, huh? Not running with your tail between your legs? Maybe you should have had that last week when the rumours started spreading. You know, about you sleeping with MY boyfriend? Why didn't you DENY? Why didn't you tell the tru-"

Rachel was cut off by Santana's lips on hers.

"That's why. That is fucking why. Rachel Berry, in these past two weeks I have just wanted to kiss you. Every second of every fucking day and I can't stand it. So, where'd I get the courage? From you. From loving you. I just don't want courage to be the only thing I take from this.. I'm tired of being alone. Good night, Rachel."

**Why - Secondhand Serenade**

Santana was turning soft. That was a fact. But she still managed to let her badass reputation show. However, hurting Rachel wasn't her intention.

She thought to herself _Should I phone her? Why am I worrying so much. She's just a girl. Just a girl. Yeah, but she's a girl I am in love with. Wait, am I?_

"Fuck. I love her."

"You love who?" She heard Rachel whisper from behind her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't know what I was thinking, honestly."

"Whatever, Santana. I knew whatever was happening between us wasn't real to you anyway."

"No. It is. And I won't break my promises anymore. Fuck Rachel, I can't function around you. I can barely even breathe in your presence."

"I wish I could believe the things you say, but you broke me. I've never felt so alone in my life."

"I love you. That's who I love. You."

**Breakeven - The Script**

Santana stood up in front of her fellow glee club members.

"Today, I'm going to sing Breakeven by The Script."

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

She sang low, not confident enough to take the solo on by herself. But her confidence grew as she noticed Rachel with a confused expression.

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces._

She locked eyes with Rachel.

_When a heart breaks no it don't break even, no. What am I gunna do when the best part of my was always you?_

She began to cry a little, her heart hurt so much since her and Rachel broke up.

_Cause you left me with no love, and no love to my name.._

Everyone in the room noticed now that Rachel and Santana were staring at each other.

_I'm falling to pieces. Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

As she finished the song, everyone applauded but she was waiting for Rachel's reaction. Finally, she noticed a tear. She needed Rachel back.

**Crazier - Taylor Swift**

"Go out with me tonight." Santana blunted asked the diva.

"I'm not going to fuck you. That's not how I work." The diva responded harshly

"No. I want to take you out." Santana's tone got noticiably softer

"Ar-Bu-Really? I would love to, Santana. I really would."

A smirk spread across Santana's face, "You may have just made me the happiest girl ever?"

"Satan? Happy? Smiling? Odd." Rachel joked.

"Yeah, I guess there's just something about you." Santana confidently said, while Rachel blushed.

Santana exited the classroom and Rachel just stood alone, in her thoughts. She was going on a real date with Santana Lopex tonight. Had anyone heard anything crazier?

**Celebrity Status - Mariana's Trench**

Since Santana Lopez was in middle school all she wanted was popularity. Popularity meant friends, getting the guys, getting the girls, being liked. But it didn't mean being happy. Now she was at a point in her life where she had to pick between popularity and happiness. Why? Because choosing to pursue the girl of her dreams would take away her popularity.

However, she didn't find it so hard to choose. Being a 'celebrity' in the school was getting annoying. Everyone in her business, having to work so hard to maintain her reputation.

So, she made her mind up. Rachel Berry was far more important than her status in the school.

**I'll Be - Edwin McCain**

"I might not be much right now. People might look at me as a Lima Loser but I promise you Rachel Berry, I'm going to be something. And I'm going to be something with you by my side. I might be difficult but I'm trying. I'm trying for you. I want to be by your side for everything. And I promise you I'll be sitting at all your shows one day, your biggest fan. I'm only young, but I know this is going to happen. I never believed in love until what happened with us. It's crazy but you've captivated me. Rachel, when I break you, I always put you back together. And I always will. I'm an idiot, but I fought for you, hard. I don't want you to be with Finn, or Puck, or Sam. They can't give you what I can. They can't make you smile the way I know I make you smile. Baby, I know I'm nothing right now but I'm working towards something. One day, when we're together in the future, I'll be better. But be patient with me, because my love for you isn't going anywhere. I know, we're only 18 years old and this seems a little ridiculous but I love you.. so.." Santana got down on one knee, "Rachel Barbara Berry, marry me. Be my wife."


End file.
